Catatan si Laksamana
by Indoball45
Summary: Ini kisah tentang seorang laksamana yang kebiasaannya sangat random dan para kanmusunya
1. Chapter1

**Halo para pembaca.ini adalah karya pertama gua sebagai penulis.Maaf kalo ada kesalahan dan juga kalo crispy seperti ayam kentaki soalnya ngerjainnya pakai sistem SKS kaya mau USBN*author di keroyok oleh massa*.selamat membaca.**

**Chapter 1:Fuc*ing annoying little admiral (Laksamana janc#k)**

DI Pangkalan Kure, Jepang.Ada seorang Laksamana asal putra Indonesia bernama Moch Falahdinata biasa dipanggil Falah .Dia dianggap Laksamana paling jahiliyah sama Kanmusu nya.Rata rata kesal kanmusu pada sebuah survei mengatakan tingkat level 1 sampai level max.Setiap Pagi.Ini yang selalu terjadi.

Falah:"(lewat microphone)WOI,PEMALAS BANGUN WOI BANGUN!!!!!!!"

Kongou:"Aduh berisik kaya biasa mau perang (Eh..Emang iya )*sambil kesel mulut monyong lagi*"

Haruna:"Udah nee-sama sabar kan barang kali nanti siapa tau dia akan meleleh oleh nee-sama."

Kongou:"Teitoku my love *lagi meragakan pelukan *Yaudah kita pergi ke Kafe yuk."

Sikap yg mungkin bisa membuat orang greget ampe terjadi komplain dari Kanmusunya mau ganti laksamana.tapi gak jadi karena bisa aja dapat laksamana lain yg jones apalagi mesum.Di kafe Mamiya Sang Laksamana sedang menggaruk rambutnya yang hitam karena jarang keramas termenung mengurus sesuatu sambil minum kopi terus sarungan lagi,terpaku sambil baca undangan dari ormas.

Shimakaze:"Itu si Teitoku ngapain pake gituan terus hikmat lagi bacanya.(sambil kasih makan Resouhou-chan)"

Inazuma:"Coba Aku samperin dulu.(berdiri terus pergi ke belakang Falah)"

Falah liat ke belakang terus kaget tapi sial nya refleks yang tangan kanan pegang kopi panas nyiram tubuh si gadis malang itu.(Anjir kejam lu c*k)

Inazuma:"HUAH,PANAS T_T.*sambil nangis teriak kepanasan*"

Si Laksamana langsung membuka sarung di pake terus di pake buat lap Inazuma tanpa memikirkan kalo dia sarungan cuma pake semvak

Falah:"Aduh maafin Mas soal nya gak tau kalo kamu ada dibelakang (ngelap bekas kopi tumpah di baju Inazuma terus cium kening nya,cie cieee)

Author:"Oy,lu gak usah pake cium kening segala belum muhrim,ingat nafsu c*k."

Falah:"Iya lupa gua maaf."

Tiba-tiba ada yg bersuara di momen canggung

Hibiki:"Laksamana (sambil angkat tangan)*batuk*UHUK"

Falah:"Iya...?...EEEHHH!!!!"

(Lah..? baru sadarr gua kalo dia kan pake semvak pink ckckckck...)

Falah:"*langsung pake sarung yang tadi di pake ngelap*Udah lanjut aja makan nya anggap aja gak terjadi ya.(sambil bawa undangan dan menahan malu keluar dari kafe)"

Semua yang di situ:" (Dasar Teitoku Otak Mesum.)"

Karena insiden 'Kopi Panas' banyak yang jadi gak mau makan bahkan Akagi yang tadi nya lahap makan bauksit jadi eneg makannya.Kejadian ini mungkin menambah banyak kesalahan memalukan, sebelumnya ia gak sengaja jatuh kedalam ruang onsen/perbaikan saat perbaikin genteng, sialnya lg banyak orang pake buat mandi/perbaikan (pantas dibilang otak mesum).Dengan menahan malu berat dia langsung memakai seragam AL lalu lanjut baca undangan tersebut

_**Berhubungan nanti ada konser, kepada seluruh anggota agar menjemput di Bandara,sekalian mengajak "The Legend" bersama OI* keliling kota dan makan malam bersama pada:**_

_**Tanggal:Rabu Malam,8 Januari 2020**_

_**Waktu:19.00 sampai selesai**_

_**Tempat:Resto Ramen Sushi dekat Pangkalan Kure**_

Setelah baca pengumuman dia menari kegirangan dan hampir lupa satu detail

Falah:"Ehh...Tunggu dulu (Anjir...itu kan deket pangkalan.Masa iya harus usir satu pangkalan)"

**Woy otak dipake kan lu udah jadi laksamana bilang aja suruh pergi liburan apa susahnya sih.**

Falah:"Bener juga, kan gua laksamana,sori gua lupa."

**Sampeyan sing g*blok,Capek gua. udah ah,lanjut.**

Pada siang hari abis pikir panjang Falah mengumpulkan Kanmusunya

Falah:"OK..kalian akan saya kasih liburan.Kalian sudah bekerja keras,kalian saya kasih tiket nonton film satu pangkalan."

Semua:"(terkejut)EEHH... BENERAN!!!"

Satu pangkalan tidak percaya dengan omongan si Falah.baru pertama kali mereka ditraktir untuk nonton film.

Falah:"(Gua lakukan apapun biar mereka pergi kalau kagak bisa ancur berantakan-_-)Iya lah sekali-sekali lah baik dikit."

Akatsuki:"*berbisik*Sejak kapan jadi baik gini yaah aku jadi bingung."

Inazuma:"Mungkin pas aku ngintip terus nyiram pake kopi,Nanodesu."

Ikazuchi:"Aku sih nggak percaya pasti ada yang di sembunyiin sama dia.Yuk nanti tanya aja."

Hibiki:"Khorosho."

dI malam hari Si Laksamana yang baru keluar dari kamar pake kaos oblong buat nganterin rombongan

Falah:"Akhirnya bisa bebas dari genggaman "penjajah" itu yang suruh inilah, itulah memang JIIIANCU..."

Sebelum menyelesai kan kata sumpah meyumpah rupanya ada Divisi 6 kapal penghancur yang datang

Falah:"(terkejut)EHH BAMBANK, SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN DISINI ?"

Ikazuchi:"Shirekan.(dengan muka curiga melotot ke Falah)"

Falah:"Iya.*dengan keringat dingin*(Aduh abis lah gua, bisa ditabok pake torpedo)"

Ikazuchi:"Tumben Shirekan baik mau nraktir kita nonton, ada apa?"

Falah:"*Gugup setengah

mati*Nnngg...gggaaakkk...kok.(pikir,ayo mikir cepat cari alasan sebelum jadi sasaran latihan.)Cuman lagi mood aku aja,soalnya aku ada pertemuan.(Anj*ng kenapa bilang gitu)

Hibiki:"Pertemuan apa ya reuni laksamana ya ?"

Falah:"*udah berusaha untuk menutup* Bubu...kan...kok tapi ngak bisa dijelasin dan kalian ngak boleh ikut."

Divisi 6 Destroyer:"Beritahu dong teitoku,beritahu lah onii-chan.(pasang muka memelas yang kawai andalan bin mustajab sampai laksamana terdahulu mimisan)"

Falah:"(DASAR LOLI, MALAH MEMASANG MUKA IMUT LAGI,BISA-BISA INALILLAHI INI T_T )Eh reuni akademi.*gugup*"

Hibiki:"(Udahlah gak bisa tenang )Udah dong Kasih tau. *sambil meluk terus menggang pamflet*Ini apa ya ?"

Falah"(Anjrit, Abis gua.Ehh kan itu bahasa Indonesia.Ya selamat lah.)Itu undangannya,itu artinya diundang reuni akademi."

Akatsuki:"Yaudah Aku percaya kok sama teitoku.(meluk erat)"

Falah:"(ADUH KEKAWAIAN NYA BIKIN OHHH)*mimisan setelah berjuang menahan nafsu tinggi lalu jatuh pingsan*"

Divisi 6 Kapal Penghancur:"LAKSAMANA!!!!."

Anak-anak Divisi 6 kapal penghancur terpaksa membopong sang Laksamana yang pingsan ke kamarnya.Setelah siuman Laksamana Falahdinata mengantar Kanmusunya ke mall buat nonton film (gak tau film apa tapi janjinya film romantis)tapi pas pesen tiket

Kongou:"Jadi Teitoku nraktir what film desu*muka memelas*"

Falah:"(Maunya film romantis tapi mana ada.EEHH itukan Film *pesen..ah"Itu film itu *sambil nunjuk layar yang ada nama film*itu romantis ada semua di film itu.

Akebono:"Bohong paling filmnya jelek dasar laksamana si*lan."

Falah:"(Nih anak belum nonton malah pesimis aje-_-")Gak kok bagus."

Akebono:"Awas kalo kagak bagus,gua lempar pake sapu lu pas bangun."

Setelah meyakinkan para kanmusunya akhirnya mereka nonton film tersebut.

Falah:"Akhirnya bebas saatnya rencana utama."

Sang Laksamana mengikuti acara itu sampai selesai,sialnya acara selesai jam 12 malam tepat.(Aduh tamat riwayatmu c*k)

Falah:"Akhirnya udah selesai,dapat tanda tangan Iwan Fals :), sekarang udah jam berapa,oh jam 12.EEHH JAM 12 MALAM!!!(MAMPUS GUA BELUM JEMPUT ANAK-ANAK)

Laksamana Falahdinata coba menjemput tapi rombongan sudah tidak ada.terpaksa ia cari bolak-balik tetapi tidak ada hasilnya.

Falah:"Aduh,mana gak ada lagi,jangan-jangan jalan kaki lagi.Besok aja nyarinya."

Saat sampai di pangkalan,dia ngecek setiap asrama memastikan udah pada tidur.

Falah:"Untung aja mereka udah tidur kelelahan,Ah tidur aja."

Pas mau masuk kamar ada yang menunggu bukan tamu,tapi melainkan...

Akebono:"WOY KUSO TEITOKU DARIMANA AJA LU HAH ? KAMI UDAH JALAN KAKI 4 JAM LU CUMA SENENG-SENENG AJA!!!!*marah sampai aura gelapnya dikeluarin semua*"

Falah:"(MAMPUS!TAU DARI MANA DIA )Nnngg..aakk kok *ketakutan setengah mati*

Gangut:".Kamu dengar ya.kita ini udah jalan kaki sampai kamerad kecil pegel kaki.kamu ada dua pilihan,Ngakuin kesalahanmu atau kupanggil regu penembak."

Falah:"*ketakutan sampai mau berak dicelana* Ampun-ampun ini gua tanggung jawab atas kesalahan gua."

Udah pas gitu si Falah disuruh jalan kaki 4 jam nonstop tapi bawa tongkat samsak yang diikat ditangan jalan keliling komplek diawasin Sendai yang setiap dia berhenti dipukul pake tongkat (lek, kok kayak romusha lah.) akibat itu dia sama sekali nggak ada pikiran buat bikin usir satu pangkalan

**Makasih loh udah baca,jarang loh ada author yang nyiksa main characternya kayak gini.**

**Shimakaze:"Kok singkat banget nulisnya ?"**

**Ini gua mau nulis tapi gara-gara lu keluar dari laptop gua dan lagi ganggu.pergi sono ke alam lu.**

**Shimakaze:"Humpf..Emangnya gue jin.lu begitu amat ama gua ."**

**Malasnya lu malah ikut campur pergi sono.bikin ganggu saja.**

**Oh ya sekali lagi makasih dan stay tuned ya.**

**Shimakaze:"Oi,Aku pinjam bukumu ya."**

**JANGAN GOBL*K,ITU KOLEKSI Hntng GUA 0" **

**Oke guys nantikan chapter selanjutnya.**

(NB:OI Orang Indonesia )


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2:British likes Japanese,Japanese likes British (Inggris rasa Jepang,Jepang rasa Inggris)

Pagi yang cerah untuk tidur Karakter utama kita yang abis kena hukum bawahan (liat chapter 1) yang dari tengah malam ampe subuh capek kelelahan dipukul Sendai pake tongkat.(Rasain tu)

Falah:"*ngantuk*Huuuuaaaah ngantuk, tidur aja *mendaratkan tubuhnya di pulau kapuk*"

Jam 8 00 biasanya alarm bangun pagi paling telat.Mungkin hari ini libur pendapat sebagian Kanmusu.

Jam 9 30 seluruh pangkalan sudah beraktivitas,Kok belum ada Laksamana ya.

11 30.sudah siang, di depan kamar teitoku Kongou bersaudara siap membangunkan teitoku mereka

Hiei:"Nee-san kok Teitoku nggak bangun ya ? apa kita bangunin."

Kongou:"Nah kita kan bangunin,kalo soal bangunin Teitoku ITS EASY NO PROBLEM DESU.Kalo gitu kita dobrak pintunya di hitungan ketiga."

Kirishima:"SATU"

Haruna:"DUA"

Semua:"TIGA!!"

Mereka mendobrak pintu kamar laksamana dengan kencang padahal gak ke kunci (arek wedok gob*ok)Alhasil Kongou Yang dipaling depan ketindih sama adik-adiknya bagaikan beban hidup seseorang akibat kenangan dari doi.

Kongou:"SH#T,Kok gak kekunci, aneh. Udah lah Adik-adikku liat nee-sama kalian saat membangunkan teitoku tersayang."

Pelan-pelan Kongou membangunkan laksamana itu yang tidur ke kanan ngehadap ke dinding.dikarenakan pernah trauma dengan Yuudachi memakai baju cosplay anjing waktu Malam Halloween.menurut dia cosplay gak menakutkan tapi orangnya.

Kongou:"Teitoku,sayang *muka memerah*

Falah:"(mengiggau)Ummph...tunggulah Mak, 5 menit lagi."

Kongou yang mulai mendidih karena doi kagak bisa bangunin yg menurut doi calon lakinya.Lalu muncul ide terlintas di kepalanya.

Kongou:"Haruna,coba kamu pegang badannya pastiin kalo dia tidur terlentang."

Haruna:"Iya nee-san."

Kongou coba menampar Falah

PLAK*

PLOK*

PLAK*

Gak efektif percuma buang tenaga doang.

Kongou:"(ADUH.kalo lagi tidur bikin gemes)."

Akhirnya Kongou naik menimpa laksamana yang malang itu (udah ditampar pula ditimpa lagi HHHAADDEEH...)

Falah:"*dalam tidur*(LAH.Kok berat ya emang apa ya,paling dikasih sarapan.)*buka mata*

HUUUAHHH,ALAMAK!!"

Kongou:"Siang Teitoku *masang muka imut*"

Falah:"WOOYY!!! WIBU INGGRIS,LU NGAPAIN DIATAS GUA HAH!!! BERAT,BMBANK!!!(Makin hari makin macam-macam)"

Kongou:"Maaf teitoku soalnya susah dibangunin.*merasakan sesuatu*EEHH Kok ada yang nusuk ya desu.."

Falah:"(Ba#* itu kamu nimpa di"situ"gua,nying.padahal lagi *bangun*gua harus bertindak)*meronta-ronta*

BBBUUKK* (Ketendang di muka.FIX udah tamat riwayatmu,c*k.)

Falah:"AADDUUH.Gomennasai! maaf ketendang."

Kongou:"its fine kok!!!*mimisan*"

Falah:"GAK APA-APA GIMANA UDAH KAMU TIDUR AJA(beranjak dari tempat tidur)."

Kongou:"Laksamana,kamu perhatian banget sih sama aku.*muka memerah*"

Setelah hidung Kongou berhenti berdarah.

Falah:"Memangnya kalian kesini mau apa ?"

Haruna:"Kami ini Kongou bersaudara mau ijin ikut pesta ini nanti malam.*sambil ngulur tangan yang ada undangan."

Falah:"Yang ngundang siapa ? *pas baca undangan*Ohh aku ngerti kalian di undang sama Miss Ark Royal,Yaudah aku ikut."

Hiei:"HAH,SERIUS,tapi kan Cuma ada Royal Navy doang."

Falah:"Gak apa-apa kok.Udah kalian pake gaun kalian yang bagus (Mungkin aja ada SCCC* mungkin masih ada ya ingatan pas lawan indonesia waktu masih jadi kapal perang di Surabaya).

(NB.Sussex,Caesar,Cavalier,dan Carron pernah dikirim ke Surabaya dalam Pertempuran Surabaya )

Malam Hari Rombongan IJN yang berdarah Inggris udah sampai di pesta.Falah yang pakai baju batik sama songkok pas masuk yang dikira Cuma Royal Navy doang,malah ternyata banyak...bagaikan kenangan mantan

Falah:"(ANNJJJAAAYYY,Gua kira cuma RN lah RAN* sama RCN* JUGA!!!)

Rombongan disambut cewek berambut merah pendek dikelilingi pesawat Swordfish,sambil menarik cewek berambut pirang dan panjang pake topi Kriegsmarine

Ark Royal:"Ah..,Welcome to our party.Kongou,siapa dia yang pakai topi hitam."

Falah:"(Oooh bisa bahasa Jepang.)Nama saya Falahdinata.Panggil aja Falah dan ini yg saya pke ini kopiah.Pasti kamu Ark Royal,kan?"

Ark Royal:"Yes,itu aku, Mau nggak keliling dulu.?"

Falah:"*baru nyadar*Itu kenapa kamu ngundang Bismarck (Oh JADI TERNYATA) Jangan-jangan."

Bismarck:" Scheiße (SIAL*N) LO,GUA NGGAK BEGITUAN!!! LO MAU GUA TEMBAK PAKAI LUGER GUA!!!*nunjukin pistol*

Kali ini si Falah Ketakutan sampai (hampir)ngompol.

Falah:"(DUH GUSTI... AMPUN!!! DIA NODONGIN PISTOL KE KEPALA GUA.TOLONG SELAMATKAN HAMBA- MU)

Kongou:"Bismarck-san udah lah*megang tangan Bismarck *Nanti aja siksanya, do you want this party ruined desu."

Ark Royal:"Ahh..*muka canggung*Masuk aja Lady Warspite menunggu kalian."

Pas masuk seperti di Inggris terdapat meja panjang yang sudah di depan mata disuguhi makanan.

Falah:"(Nyesel gua gak ngajak Akagi soalnya dia suka makan banyak.Hehehehe.)Jadi,yang lain pada kemana kok sepi ya ?"

Terdengar suara cewek dari belakang mereka.

Warspite:"Welcome to our party Kongou,Hiei,Haruna,Kirishima.btw ini siapa ya?

Kongou:"Its My boyfriend desu~.namanya Fa-"

PLAK*

Kongou:"AHHH Honey jangan main kasar,mainnya di kamar desu."

Falah:"(HONEY-HONEY AJA, NGOMONG ANEH LAGI GUA SCRAP JUGA LOE -_-") Ah... ngomong-ngomong kamu kenal tidak dengan destroyer ini ? *sambil memperlihatkan foto seseorang*"

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memukul bahu Falah dari arah belakang

BUUKK*

Falah:"Aduh*memegang bahu*Eh,apa salahku?!"

Baru tau diketemu teman lama Sama si Mada (RI Gajah Mada) yang pernah jadi kanmusunya dulu.dia masih ingat gadis dada flat dengan seragam anak SMP lengkap dengan topi AL pemberian RE Martadinata.(NB:RE Martadinata pernah menjadi kapten RI Gadjah Mada)

Warspite:"Itu orangnya*tunjuk seorang gadis yang dibelikan*"

Mada:"Laksamana,masa laksamana forget me ?"

Falah:"Lah,Mada kamu nggak berubah ya? Gimana kabar Irian sama yang lain ?"

Mada:"Sehat-sehat kok.(menatap ke Kongou) Lah itu siapa yang sembarang main menggang laksamana."

Tatapan cewek berambut panjang putih kekuningan itu menatap Kongou dengan muka cemburu

Kongou:"Hey,don't you dare desu -_-" sekali lagi kamu deket sama Teitoku. JANGAN SAMPAI PELURU 14 INCHI GUA MEMBUS KEPALA LO!!!!!!!*marah dengan megeluarkan aura mengerikan*"

Falah:"(ALAMAK, BISA JADI WW3 KALAU KAYAK GINI CARANYA, BISA MATI GUA!!)"

Haruna:"Udah nee-sama sabar,udah jangan berantem disini nanti aja abis pesta."

Kongou:"Awas yah kamu, kita selesain urusan nanti,f*king destroyer,desu."

Mada:"Ayo,gua tunggu lu,battlecruiser kampang!"

Setelah (hampir) terjadi peperangan yandere memperebut cowok. Mereka duduk sambil menunggu para kanmusu yang berdarah inggris duduk.

Falah:"Jadi kalian ketemuan di Selat Denmark ya?"

Ark Royal:"Yes,waktu itu aku sama Hood patroli terkait ada kapal Abysaal.nah itu aku ketemu dia sama Prinz Eugen. aku gak tau kalo dia takut sama Swordfishku.aku masih ingat muka ketakutannya,Imut!!*tertawa kecil*"

Falah:"*Dengan polos*Ya iyalah takut. Dia kan pernah kena sial terus 'pincang' gara-gara pesawatmu itu."

Semua:"HAHAHAHA!!!"

Bismarck:"(*muka sinis*Untung lo selamat, tapi liat nanti.) Hahaha *tertawa palsu*.Oh ya! *sambil ngasih piring*Ini coba makan ini."

Falah:"Apaan nih ? ini Sosis ya ?"

Kirishima:"Bukan itu Hagg-"

Untuk melancarkan pembalasan Bisko langsung memukuli kepala Kashima

PLOK*

Kirishima:"Aduh sakit tau! Bismarck-san. *sambil menggosok kepala*"

Bismarck:"Maaf gak sengaja!(Hehe...makan pembalasan gua,nj*nk.)"

Falah makan itu tanpa curiga dengan ekspresi orang yang baru makan pertama kali,ia bertanya ke Warspite

Falah :"Ini enak. Ini apa Warspite?"

Warspite:" Tumben,ada yang makan Haggis soalnya yang lain kagak mau makan."

Falah:"Ini pake apa sampai enak kayak gini ? *Ngomong sambil makan. *"

Kanmusu yang lain melihat dengan jijik. ya gimana gak mau jijik ampe ludah keluar Iihh..!

Ark Royal:"(this boy gak pernah diajarin sopan santun ya) Itu pake jeroan domba terus dibungkus lambung domba."

Falah:"HAH!! JEROAN DOMBA??!!!"

Bismarck:"(Hehehe makan tuh jeroan dasar Dumm[gblk])"

Falah:"Lah!! Kenapa gak bilang dari tadi. soalnya ini masih kurang bumbu.kurang maknyoos"

Bismarck:"(MEIN GOTT KOK DIA GAK MAMPUS JUGA)"

Rencana balas dendam gagal total soalnya dia gak tau kalo orang Indonesia suka makan jeroan.Makan malam pun terganggu dikarenakan terjadi perkelahian lagi dari sebrang meja.

Kongou:"WHAT YOU CALL ME HAH ? YOU LITTLE BIT*H! GUA BUNUH JUGA LO!!!"

Mada:"AYO MAJU DULU LO A*U!!!"

Perkelahian sudah menjadi perang antara kapal penghancur dan kapal tempur penjelajah yang tak seimbang.dan itu pun disulap menjadi judi model sambung ayam.lengkap dengan ringnya.Para kanmusu Inggris pada berdatangan ke ring dan memasang

Jervis:"Aku 60 pound kalo Big-sis Kongou menang!"

Nelson:"Gua 80 Pound kalo Mada menang!"

Falah yang gak mau kalo bawahan baku pukul tapi gak mau juga jadi bahan pukul.dia coba dengan cara menepuk kepala mereka(jurus handal para laksamana sejak dahulu)

Falah:"*memisahkan mereka sambil menupuk kepala mereka*Udah.gak usah pake mukul.Aku cinta kalian kok.(Nj*ng Gua salah ngomong)"

KongouMada:"HAH!! BENERAN?!!"

Falah:"(ADUH KAMPR*T,A*U,JANC*KI,NGGAK BENERAN!!)

Mereka berdua meluk si Falah (cie-cie ada yang gak jomblo lagi)

KongouMada:"LAKSAMANA *suara imut*(Lah kok ada yang netes ya?)."

Mereka tak sadar karena kurang tebal tembok imannya si Falah.Hal ini mengakibatkan dia mengucurkan darah dari kedua lobang hidung akibat overdosis kawai."

Falah:"Kei"moe"tan.*pingsan*"

KongouMada:"LAKSAMANA!!!"

Alhasil si Falah di gotong balik ke Kure sama yang dipesta pake pick-up nya Haji Arifin.namun terlambat si Falah sudah tak tertol-

**Falah:"WOI, Gua belom mati nanti yang jadi karakter utamanya siapa ?"**

**Yaelah C*k lu udah keenakan banyak cewek,nah gua jomblo **

**Falah:"Iya-iya nanti gua kasih loe."**

**Nah gitu dong.yowes sudah tunggu kelanjutan cerita ini ya.Sungeng dalu**

(NB:RCN=Royal Canadian Navy RAN=Royal Australian Navy)


	3. Chapter3

**Hello para pembaca,oh ya jadwal fanfic Catatan Si Laksamana akan di update setiap malam Minggu.**

**Oke kita mulai cerita ini **

**WARNING!!!**

**Fanfic ini mengandung typo,gaje,dan mungkin cringe.**

**Don't like,don't read**

**Kancolle belongs to Kadokawa**

**OC beling to the owner**

**Catatan Si Laksamana**

Chapter 3:Shota admiral's trouble (masalah laksamana)

Falah laksamana yang abis pingsan karena kejadian semalam (chapter sebelumnya) akhirnya terpaksa tidur di kamar asrama kebetulan yg dipake asramanya Fubuki.soalnya yg lain nolak.

Kongou:"Buki.Its okay kalo Teitoku numpang tidur disini desu?."

Fubuki:"Gak apa-apa kok, Kongou-senpai malah kita senang kalo ada Teitoku ya kan,Yuudachi-chan"

Yuudachi:"Iya kok tapi yang gangguin dari tadi Teitoku mau ditaruh dimana,poi?"

Mutsuki:"Iya yah. Oh.. coba dikasurku aja soalnya aku tidur sama Kisaragi."

Kongou:"Alright,Arrigato ,.Udah Falah go to sleep desu*Muah*(abis cium pipi)"

Falah:"*mengigau*Mak, jangan pergi. Tidur disini."

Kongou:"Buki,tolong temenin Teitoku ya ?"

Fubuki:"Iya,Kongou-senpai."

Fubuki akhirnya nemenin tidur si Falah tapi dalam tidur dia sering mengigau soal perang lawan Belanda.

Falah:"*ngigo*Belanda telah kembali menyerang Yogyakarta,jadi mereka telah melanggar janji yang mereka bikin sendiri,dan ini saatnya kita membalas.MERDEKA!!!*sambil mengepalkan tangan dan tanpa sengaja nonjok muka Fubuki*"

BUUK*

Fubuki sampai jatuh dari tempat tidur lalu nimpa si Yuudachi yang pulas tidurnya dibagian dadanya.

Yuudachi:"ADUH!!.kalo kamu mau tidur jangan ampe nimpa temanmu juga,poi.*mulut monyong*"

Fubuki:"EEHH,kok aku yang disalahin ?"

Kisaragi:"*baru bangun*Aduh ada apa ya ?,aku baru aja mau tidur."

Mutsuki:"Huaah..Ini kenapa jadi berisik sih udah malam."

Terdengar suara yang berasal dari si Falah.

PPPRREEETTT...* *BROOT...* (Lah,kentut dia)

Bunyi kentut si Falah keras sampai kedengeran di samping kamarnya Senior Regu Torpedo.

Semua:"IHH.. BAUU!!! DASAR SHIREIKAN !!!!!_"

Akhirnya mereka gak bisa tidur ampe jam 4 subuh dalam mimpi mereka cuma ada satu caranya ngasih pelajaran ke Falah tanpa mereka harus tenggelam lalu jadi Abyssal.

Di Kafe Mamiya

Fubuki yang udah ngantuk karena cuma tidur 4 jam akhirnya ketiduran mukanya nimpain eskrimnya sampai dilihatin sama Akagi.

Akagi:"Fubuki-chan,kok kamu gak kelihatan semangat ya ?*sambil menepuk kepala Fubuki*"

Fubuki:"*ngantuk*HUUAM...HAH, AKAGI-SENPAI ?!! *terkejut*"

Akagi:"Hehe.. baru bangun tidur ya?*sambil ketawa kecil*"

Fubuki:"Iya nih, tadi malam masa shirekan nonjokin aku ampe jatuh terus dikentutin."

Akagi:"(Dasar Teitoku kejam,harus gua kasih pelajaran:()*sambil ngepalin tangan*"

Fubuki:"Akagi-senpai,kenapa ?"

Akagi:"Nggak kenapa-napa kok. (Tenang Fubuki nanti gua kasih si Berandal muda pelajaran) Yuk,kita makan. Itadakimasu!"

Fubuki:"Itadakimasu"

Di saat jam yang sama.

Si Falah duduk di kantor laksamana yang di temani Nagato dan adiknya Mutsu.Mereka nunggu anggota baru yang lagi diantar sama Ooyodo.

Falah:"(Harap-harap ini moe yang mantap jiwa)*nafsu udah sampe di otak*"

**Interupsi sebentar ya.**

**Woy,ingat perjanjian kita gimana ?**

Falah:"Iya,kalo dia mau."

Lanjut,didepan Falah, pintu sudah terbuka ada cewek yang pake rok merah dengan rambut coklat pendek.ia juga membawa crossbow dan landasan yang biasa dipake anak kokubokan

Ooyodo:"Ini, teitoku yang aku bilang kapal induk Taihou.Taihou ini Teitoku Falahdinata."

Taihou:"*membungkuk*Ohayo teitoku,saya kapal induk berzirah Taihou siap melaksanakan tugas!"

Falah:"(MOE ternyata dia lebih cantik dari yang diceritakan.Tapi,kok dadanya datar.Ah...biarin)" Oh.. iya selamat pagi,kowe sing boleh duduk disitu.*sambil nujuk tempat duduk*"

Si Taihou kebingungan ya iyalah bukan wong jowo ya kagak tahu dia,

Falah:"OH! Iya Gomennasai kebiasaan kalo lagi di Indonesia.Oh ya kamu dari pangkalan mana?."

Taihou:"Dari Pangkalan Sasebo."

Falah:"Kamu dadanya kok datar,ya ? (Nj*ng salah ngomong lagi)"

Taihou:"(Ini teitoku kok mesum gini ya ?) Ya.masih masa pertumbuhan."

Falah:"Oke,kamu sekarang saya tinggalkan dulu soalnya medical checkup sama Nagato dan Mutsu."

Sambil medical checkup Taihou merasa kalo ada yang gak beres sama nih laksamana.banyak isu-isu yang extra hot spicy yang menstalker shota itu.akhirnya doi coba tanya ke Nagato.

Taihou:"Nagato-san apa bener dia mesum sama pedofil ?"

Nagato:"*terkejut*HAH?!! PEDOFIL?! MANA AKU TAU KALO DIA PEDOFIL."

Taihou:"Soalnya ada yang bilang dia pacarin kapal penghancur mantan Kanmusunya"

Mutsu:"Kalau pedofil kagak sih,Kalau mesum iya pernah waktu di tempat perbaikan pas jatuh sama di Kafe Mamiya."

Falah yang ternyata di pohon deket jendela mendengar pake alat sadap.

Falah:"Iya tapi dua-duanya gak sengaja."

Mereka bertiga udah mulai malu setelah ada si Falah,Akhirnya si Falah punya ide..

Falah:"Pernah ku dengar jika ada bilang kejelekan seseorang disekitar pohon ini berarti sebenarnya dia mencintai orang tersebut dan akan bersama dia selamanya.(Hehehe lumayan naksir Taihou)*nafsu sudah naik*"

Niat naksir Taihou tapi yang kena malah.

Kongou:"Lah ,that's means aku jadian sama teitoku."

Shoukaku:"Berarti aku gak punya pilihan lain selain nikah sama teitoku."

Falah:"(Apa-apaan kok pada mau nikah sama gua,gue masih muda,pengen pacaran bukan nikah.)"

Ternyata ada banyak kanmusu yang dibawah pohon.pokoknya ada si Haruna,Kongou,Unryuu,dan Shoukaku.belum lagi ada beberapa jujuyonkan,senkan,dan kokubokan yang mengerumuni (Auto shota harem)

Semua:"Teitoku!"

Falah:"I-iya!(ALAMAK ABISLAH AKU)"

Semua:"Kamu mau nikah sama siapa?"

Situasi sudah mulai keringat dingin, bung

Falah:"A-aku pilih...CCABUT!!!!*melarikan diri*"

Seketika ia langsung meloncat ke dinding.seketika ia dinding bata itu mulai bergoyang dan akhirnya runtuh.seketika ia dikejar oleh para onee-san.

Falah:"MALAH TAMBAH BANYAK!!,LUR!!*liat ada taksi*TAKSI!!*Masuk ke taksi*"

Taksi akhirnya jalan dengan si Falah mengulurkan lidah ke para pengejar

Falah:"Bye-Bye.shotacon *Julurin lidah:P"

Taksi itu akhirnya berjalan ke arah Dimana matahari terbenam.dan tak lama menghilang

**Makasih ya buat baca ini soalnya gua ini gua udah susah keluar ide.**

**Taihou:"Author,boleh nggak gua punya 'anu' gede.soalnya sering tersiksa sama omongannya Senpai ."**

**Fubuki:"Sama,masa versi abyssal gua kok lebih besar."**

**Zuikaku:"Tolong gue juga,gua pengen sama tapi bikin agak lebih besar dari Sombong Divisi 1"**

**Woy,gua ini author kalo mau doa niar bang Tanaka kasih lebih.gua cuma bisa apa coba.lu harusnya dibarengin ama usaha.**

**Fubuki:"Jadi,gua beli minyak special ya ?"**

**Oh...gak perlu pakai minyak.sini biar gua...*dikeroyok,plus dibacok sama TaiFuZui***

**Oh ya tolong like dan follow untuk kelanjutannya.Stay tuned**


	4. Chapter4

**WARNING!!!**  


**Fanfic ini mengandung typo,gaje,dan mungkin cringe.**

**Don't like,don't read**

**Kancolle belongs to Kadokawa**

**OC beling to the owner**

**Catatan Si Laksamana**

Chapter 4 :Shota Admiral's First Day(Hari pertama Laksmana)

Si Falah yang akhirnya bisa kabur dari cewe-cewe kanmusu yang mau nikah (chapter sebelumnya) sampai gak mau balik ke pangkalan buat sementara waktu Akhirnya pergi ke apartemen temennya yang pernah ketemuan di Malang.

Di depan apartemen

Falah:"Paijo,Assalamualaikum*ngetuk pintu*"

Paijo:"*buka pintu*Walaikumsalam Eh Falah yo.ayo cepet masuk."

Leganya abis dikejar kanmusunya ampe ngosh-ngoshan.nah doi pernah cerita soal kejadian yang bikin dicap mesum.

Falah:"Memang kalo arek wedok janc*k,It hurts my feelings,manT_T"

Paijo:"Tenang kok,opo sampe begitu,dicap mesum ?"

Falah cuma diam doang buat ambil nafas.

Falah:"Kagak, kepengin dadi bojoku ,saiki"

Paijo:"Hah,jadi Bojomu,SAIKI!!(Wes,cepet laku juga )"

Falah:"Shh.. gak usah teriak,nah aku iki mau ngambil kunci rumahku,nah ada toh ?"

Paijo:"Iyo,ada untung ada kalo gak mate koe nih"

Falah:"Pai,boleh gak numpang ngising dulu."

Paijo:"(LAH KESINI CUMA NUMPANG NGISING!!)Iyo."

Abis dari apartemen si Paijo yang cuma numpang boker, lupa disiram lagi.si Falah (Wes gak sopan), akhirnya balik ke rumah.terus duduk bentar di sofa,ya bisa dibilang bukan rumah dia lah,ini rumah titipan temen yang lagi mudik.Nah,saat sampai di rumah,dia mengingat hari pertama dia jadi laksamana dinegeri orang.yang lain cuma jadi atase doang.dia nginget pas waktu dia abis dari bandara, dia diajak keliling Kure sama orang markas yang kebetulan bisa bahasa Indonesia namanya Takeo Maeda.

Maeda:"Nah,kalo ini tempat perbaikan kapal-kapal yang rusak.*sambil nunjuk tempat permandian*"

Falah:"Oh iya-iya,nah kalo itu ?*sambil nunjuk si Naka lagi konser*"

Maeda:"Nah itu biasa dijadiin tempat berkumpul.Itu Namanya Naka dari regu torpedo 3 dia bisa dibilang Idol pangkalan ini lah"

Sambil basa-basi soal pangkalan akhirnya mereka sampe di depan kantor yang ada si Nagato sama Mutsu yang lagi menunggu laksamana baru.

Falah:"Nah,ini siapa,Eda *bisik*"

Maeda:"Nah ini si Kapal yang bermuka dingin dan adiknya bermuka manis Nagato sama Mutsu."

Falah:"Lah kenapa lu bilang gitu ? (Wah jangan-jangan tuh berdua mantannya)"

Maeda:"Nanti aja dah,nanti gua digebuki."

Sambil kebingungan tak karuan, akhirnya Si Falah masuk,nah dia liat Mutsu yang lagi asik pegang hp update story di Insta*sama dia liat si Ooyodo lagi main game di komputer.

Falah:"(Ckckckck pantes aje noh satu pake kacamata)"

Maeda:"Semuanya!"

Cepet-cepet ke posisi serius dan pas mau kenalin.

Maeda:"Nah!*sambil nunjuk kesebelah*Ini Laksamana baru kalian Namanya...*sambil nengok*HAH?!! LAH ILANG KEMANA TUH BOCAH!!!"

Si Falah yang gak sabaran keliling markas sendirian.tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari perutnya.

KRUUCUK*

Falah:"Aduh!.Lapar gua, cari warung ah!"

Setelah mencari warung akhirnya berhenti ke sebuah gedung warna hijau

Falah:"Nah tuh warung,langsung masuk,makan siang gua datang."

Nah padahal yang dia masuk itu tempat onsen khusus kanmusu (ckckck) ya iyalah kan pake huruf hana. Leluasa sampai nggak sadar kalo pas masuk kayak tempat berkabut.

Falah:"Wah lagi bakar sate nih.(terbayang nikmatnya)*sambil ngiler*"

Pas masuk dan kabut udah gak ada.si Falah ampir ketahuan sama cewek-cewek yang lagi relax mandi

Falah:"*tutup mulut*(ANJR*T kok onsen sih,kalo ketauan bisa digebuki massal)

taunya didepan ada Ooi sama Kitakami masih handukan yang gak tau kalo Falah laksamana baru mereka.otomatis mereka teriak.

OoiKitakami:"HEEENTAAII!!!!"

Falah:"*kaget*Shsh.. (aduh, padahal gua jepangnya dikit-dikit lagi)No...Boku wa new teito-."

Belum sempat kasih tau malah udah dipukul pake kursi sama si Kaga.Falah akhirnya jatuh dengan benjol besar di kepala

BUK!!*

Kaga:"Kalian gak apa-apa kan ?"

Kitakami:"Gak apa-apa kok.Makasih Kaga-san"

Ooi:"(Harusnya aku yang ngelindungi Kitakami-chan) *masang muka cemberut*"

Kaga:"Udah,kalian seret dia ke depan situ"

Falah yang pingsan diseret ke depan onsen terus diikat di kursi.dipertontonkan sama kanmusu yg lagi abis mandi sambil nunggu jadi korban Ashigara

Zuikaku:"Jadi ini orangnya yang tadi ngintip ?"

Suzuya:"Dasar lelaki sialan mau coba ngintip ya ? kita bunuh aja gimana?"

Shoukaku:"Jangan dulu,kita coba tanya dulu."

Karena banyak pengen kasih pelajaran sama si Falah tapi si Kaga ambil passportnya si Falah dari dompet dan baca.nah doi kaget kalo si Falah masih muda ya lima belasan tahun.

Kaga:"Kayanya kita bangunin dia "

Suzuya yang dengar kata bangunin langsung nampar mukanya si Falah

PLOK*

Falah yang langsung bangun langsung teriak

Falah:"MAEDA!!! TOLONG GUA,GUA MAU DIPERKOSA!!!!"

Kaga:"Diam kamu!,nah aku mau nanya kamu kesini ngapain ? kamu mata-mata Abysaal ?"

Falah:"Ya gak lah masa gua mata-mata,gua ini laksamana baru kalian"

Suzuya:"BOHONG!! LU KESINI BUAT BERBUAT MESUM TOH*sambil narik baju Falah*"

Falah:"(Sial!,gua harus kabur kalo gak bisa mati gua) *coba buat kabur*"

Suzuya:"Eh..*nahan kursi*mau kabur ?,panggil Ashigara-san!"

Falah:"(MATI GUA,gua harus cabut)*Kabur sambil tangan masih terikat*"

Semua:"WOI!!! JANGAN LARI!!!*ngejar*"

Falah:"TOLONG!!!!"

Maeda;"Nah lu,abis darimana lu.Ehh... kenapa lu diiket gitu ?"

Falah:"*ngosh*ngosh*Itu mereka yang ngejer gua dibelakang bantuin gua napa?"

Maeda:"Bentar gua kasih tau."

Setelah itu.

Maeda:"Nah,jadi ini dia orang Indonesia.maklum jadi dia belum belajar huruf kanji,jadi dia pikir tempat onsen jadi warung gitu.Gimana ?"

Ooi:"Aku sih belum percaya ,aku takut nanti dia apa-apain si Kitakami-chan gimana ?"

Maeda:"Tenang kok.dia orang baik lagipula dia yang pernah kasih foto itu."

Falah:"Yang mana,Da ?"

Maeda:"Yang ini *sambil keluarin hp* yang kamu bilang malam sebelum proklamasi."

Falah;"Iya yang itu,tapi...ini gimana masih ngiketin gua, BUKA WOI!!!"

Nah itu hari pertama Falah jadi laksamana.omong-omong yang ditunjukin si Maeda itu foto rekonstruksi perumusan naskah proklamasi.

**_After Flashback_**

Falah setelah mengingat kejadian dimasa lalu,langsung pergi ke dalam kamarnya untuk beristirahat.Tapi,ia merasa di jendela deket kasur ada bayangan mengerikan.ketika ia melihat keluar terlihat sosok itu dengan soundtrack horor dan suasana petir menyambar.

Yuudachi:"Poi..."

Falah:"Se...se...SETAN!!!!"

Sontak dengan kagetnya ia mengambil bat baseball,keluar,dan memukuli Yuudachi yang sedang mengintip.

Yuudachi:"Aw...Sakit,poi..."

Mendengar teriakan Yuudachi.Fubuki dan Mutsuki langsung datang membantu.Falah akhirnya terasa seperti dikeroyok dedemit cewek kapal.

Falah:"*sambil memainkan bat*Maju sini,gua gak takut sama kalian."

Naas,ketika ia memainkan bat baseballnya.ia memukul mukanya dengan bat hingga terjatuh.parahnya tiga MC Kancolle itu langsung mengeroyok Falah hingga benjol sana-sini tak karuan.

Falah langsung diseret balik ke pangkalan.bener saja ia langsung di unyel-unyel sama Ashigara dengan banyak dokumen yang belum dikerjakan.

Ashigara:"*nodong pakai 20.3cm* AYO CEPAT DIKERJAKAN!!!"

Falah:"Huah...kenapa nasib gua kayak gini,sih."

Akibat mengerjakan dokumen penting selama satu malam si Falah akhir teler di pagi hari sehingga pangkalannya tak terurus satu hari.

**After credit**

**Wkwk...senang banget.Oh iya halo readers sekedar info...nanti akan ada oneshot dari Kancolle yang mumpung masalahnya masih Hits.Thanks ya buat baca fanfic ini.**


	5. Setsubun

**Don't like,don't read**

**Kancolle belongs to Kadokawa**

**OC beling to the owner**

**Catatan Si Laksamana**

Chapter special:Setsubun

Setsubun adalah suatu hari raya diakan diawal tahun antara bulan Januari-Februari.saat Setsubun semua akan melemparkan kedelai ke jalan atau _oni _(setan) dengan tujuan terhindar dari celaka dan kesialan.Ibarat kata ini adalah lempar jumroh ala Jepang.

Saat ini semua senang perayaan ini kecuali Falah.ia sedang murung di taman.bukan karena kenapa tapi tadi ia dipaksa Nagato buat mengikuti pengambilan nama siapa untuk jadi _oni._dan parahnya lagi ia kalah dan harus jadi _oni._

Falah:"Duh,gimana,nih mana gua dapat giliran."

Kebetulan I-58 (Goya) baru aja lewat.doi juga dapat giliran jadi _oni_.

Goya:"Teitoku,kenapa kau murung seperti itu,dechi."

Falah:"Oh...Dechi tumben lu nanya gua."

Goya:"Namaku Goya bukan Dechi,dechi!!"

Falah:"Serah lu dah.yang penting gua lagi gak mood buat acara beginian."

Goya:"Memang kenapa ?"

**Flashback starts**

Waktu itu Falah masih baru di pangkalan.Sebagai warga 62 yang kepo.ia nanya ke Mutsu tentang setsubun.

Falah:"Mutsu,Setsubun apa sih?"

Mutsu:"Setsubun itu nantinya kita lempar kedelai."

Falah pun bingung dengan jawaban Mutsu.

Falah:"Masa kedelai dilemparin.emang kagak mubazir tuh kedelai."

Mutsu:"Bukan,kita nanti bakal lempar kedelainya ke _oni _biar terhindar dari kesialan."

Falah:"*ngegas*Hah...Onii.masa _onii _(Kakak) dilempari sih.lu mau ngajari gua jadi adik durhaka ?!"

Mutsu pun merasa semua sarafnya putus saat pembicaraan itu.

Mutsu:"*udah sewot*(Duh Gusti,rasa gua mau lempari dia pake 41cm)"

Mutsu akhirnya nyerah dan memanggil Maeda yang saat itu belum pindah.dijelasin ulang deh sampai si Falah ngerti.

Falah:"Jadinya kita lempari setan."

Maeda:"Ya seperti itu."

Falah:"Kayak lempar jumroh ?"

Maeda:"Nah,cakep!pokoknya kalo ada setan nanti dilepari ya."

Akhirnya Falah mengikuti Setsubun.Tapi Maeda lupa kalo yang dilempar harus pake kedelai.Maeda hanya bersikap bomat dengan detail seperti itu.

Desdev6 sedang melakukan patroli Setsubun di pangkalan.setsubun kali ini sangat mencekam dikarenakan Nagato terpilih menjadi _oni_ hal ini tentu menjadi mimpi buruk para loli disana.

Akatsuki:"Mou...Apa masih ada Nagato-san?"

Ikazuchi:"Sejauh ini aku tak melihatnya."

Hibiki:"Kharasho...Tapi,perasaanku kok tak enak ya ?"

Benar perasaan Hibiki.ternyata Nagato ada dibelakang mereka menggunakan topeng kabuki.

Inazuma:"*Ketakutan*Wah...Ikazuchi-Chan lempar dia!!"

Nagato:"Hahaha...itu tak akan berhasil.kedelai sudah ku kasih ke Akagi semua."

Akatsuki:"Habislah kita..."

Nagato:"Akhirnya aku bisa mencubit pipi kalian yang imut itu..."

Tiba-tiba...Nagato terkena lemparan dari belakang.tenyata saat di cek itu adalah kerikil kecil.Terdengar juga suara dari belakang.

Falah:"*sambil bawa keranjang isi kerikil*Jangan khawatir!! Gua ada amunisi baru buat kalian"

Desdev 6 langsung mengambil kerikil dan melemparinya ke Nagato.Nagatopun berusah menghindari lemparan itu.Namun,karena terlalu serius...Falah melempari batu besar ke kepala Nagato.Alhasil Nagato pingsan dengan benjol besar di kepalanya.Sejak saat itu Nagato memiliki dendam kesumat ke Falah.

**Flashback end**

Goya:"(Anjir,begitu amat,dechi) Jadi itu alasannya kau nolak tawarannya Nagato,dechi."

Falah:"Tolong dong.Goya...gua gak mau kepala gua bolong ama peluru 41cm."

Goya:"Tenang aku sudah tau bagaimana,dechi."

Di tempat lain.Nagato dengan rencananya untuk membalas dendamnya.Untung ia bisa melakukan hal yang sama yang dilakukan Falah didepan Desdev6.

Nagato:"Ini oninya mana lagi...apa jangan-jangan kabur dia."

Akatsuki:"Nagato-san,sudahlah jangan sampai kami juga dibawa-bawa."

Mata elangnya Nagato langsung bisa melihat sesosok makhluk berjalan di depannya.Namun...yang mencengangkannya ia memakai ringging kapal induk sehingga sebagai perisai.

Nagato:"Oni macam apa nih.njir. Pake ringging kapal induk segala!"

Ketika oni itu melihat ke belakang.ternyata itu si Falah lagi pake gabungan ringging dari Ikoussen dan Nikousen.dengan papan deck Taigei/Ryuuhou sebagai perisai yang dipegangnya plus dengan topinya si Ryuujou.

Begitu beraksi Akatsuki dan Hibiki langsung ngelempar kedelai ke Falah.Ikazuchi dan Inazuma mencoba ngelempar torpedo isi kedelai.Nagato langsung melempari peluru tipe 3.Falah langsung menggunakan perisainya.perisainya malah kena noda kedelai busuk.

Falah:"*ngejek*Haha...kagak kena.kagak kena!!"

Namun semuanya sirna ketika yang empunya ringging datang dan langsung mempergoki Falah.

Ryuujou:"Woi,itu topi gua,bngsd!!!"

Taigei:"Eh...papan dekku,balikin!!!"

SouryuHiryuu:"Papan deck kami.ngapain dipake buat baju perisai ?!!!"

Falah langsung lari kebirit-birit menghindar amukan Kaiboukan...Namun,ia tersandung oleh Akagi dan Kaga yang memasang jebakan.Alhasil Falah digebuki pemilik ringging tadi.Falah yang keok akhirnya diikat di tiang untuk latihan panahan kapal induk.Nagato akhirnya ketawa kebahak-bahak karena kejadian ini Falah yang kena karma kapok ngambil saran dari kapal selam

Falah:"*Histeris*Dasar pare* jahanam!!!"

NB:(I-58 kalo dibaca jadi Go-ya.yang berarti _bitter melon_ alias pare.)

**After credit**

**Hello pembaca setia Indoball45.Maaf ya soalnya agak telat ya soalnya Event Setsubun udah lewat 3 hari lalu (mana kgk dapet ginga lagi)**

**Hiei:"*bawa cokelat*Author-San aku membawakan mu coklat untuk Valentine besok.ini buatan sendiri,loh."**

**Wah makanan gratis lumayan,belum makan 1 minggu.makasih Hiei.**

**Setelah memakan coklat tadi.Seketika Author pingsan dengan mulut berbusa-busa**

**Hiei:"Lah kenapa dia pingsan?oh ya penutup.Stay tuned buat update selanjutnya.kata kuncinya Valentine."**


	6. Chapter5

**WARNING!!!**  


**Fanfic ini mengandung typo,gaje,dan mungkin cringe.**

**Don't like,don't read**

**Kancolle belongs to Kadokawa**

**OC beling to the owner**

**Catatan Si Laksamana**

Chapter 5:Admiral's Valentine Day(Hari Valentinenya Laksamana)

Valentine...hari kasih sayang para pasangan bermesraan dalam hari itu.hari itu juga identik dengan coklat,bunga,dan mungkin dengan urusan _esek-esek_.

Falah harus menghadapi masalah dimana jiwa menjomblo saat melihat pasangan berbagi cinta.Tapi,setelah ia pindah ke markas kanmusu.ia memiliki impian...mempunyai harem kanmusu yang bisa melebihi haremnya sultan Sulaiman dari Utsmaniyah.Namun...doi selalu gagal dan hanya bisa membuat para cewek kesel tujuh turunan.konon list gagalnya lebih tinggi satu centi daripada gunung Everest.

Pagi tanggal 14 Februari.di kamarnya yang udah kayak kapal pecah.ia terbangun dari tidurnya atas panggilan seseorang.

?:"Kuso Teitoku,Bangun!!!"

Falah:"*Huam* Pagi.Eh...gila lu main di atas gua.Akebono!!"

Akebono:"*Turun dari badannya Falah*Oi...kau tau hari ini hari apa ?"

Falah:"*turun dari kasur*Ya hari Jum'at lah.kan lu udah tau sendiri kalo hari Jum'at gua biasa kemana."

Akebono:"*Ngasi bingkisan*Kau memang kuso!!! Ini buatmu!! *kabur dari kamar*"

Falah:"*nyinyir*Aneh,tuh cewek PMS ya ? Ada-ada aja mah tsundere."

Falah membuka bingkisan tersebut yang ternyata itu berisi cokelat dengan ucapan 'Happy Valentine* baru itulah si Falah sadar.

Falah:"Pantesan dia kasih cokelat gak ikhlas.Ternyata Valentine."

Tiga detik kemudian...Sesosok makhluk mendobrak hancur pintu kamar Falah.ya lu semua udah tau siapa.

Kongou:"Happy Valentine,desu!"

Falah:"Pintu kamar gua!!!"

Kongou:"*berlari ke arah TTK*BURNING LOVE!!!!"

Kongou tak sengaja terjengkal akibat kapal replikanya Falah.Alhasil Falah tertimpa kapal berbobot kelas berat.

Falah:"Argh...Woi,minggir lu.berat dah ampe mau remuk tulang rusuk gua..!"

Kongou:"Teitoku,Apa yang kau pegang disitu ?"

Kongou kaget tak main.ternyata ada yang udah ngasih bingkisan duluan.

Kongou:"*Tampang yandere*Teitoku,_you get a present ?"_

Falah:"(Ya Rabb,tolong hamba)A-anu...itu bingkisannya b-buat lu."

Kongou:"Benarkah ? Terima kasih,Teitoku*meluk*"

Falah:"*kejepit*A-aduh...sakit.be-belum mahram."

Kongou langsung terpaku saat membuka bingkisan tadi.ternyata itu ada tulisan 'untuk Teitoku kusoku yang tersayang,Akebono'.Remuk sudah hati kecil Kongou.

Untungnya Falah langsung kabur dari Kongou.dia langsung sembunyi di tempat kuchikukan._The bad News is..._Shigure memanggil dia ke dalam kamarnya.

Shigure:"Ah...Teitoku-san aku mencarimu kemana-mana ?"

Falah:"(Astagfirullah,keluar mulut singa masuk mulut buaya) Ada apa,Shigure ?"

Shigure:"Maaf kalo aku agak lancang...Aku ingin kau menerima ini *kasih bunga dan cokelat*"

Falah:"Makasih,tapi jangan sekarang ya."

Shigure langsung memegang tangan dari Falah dan tak sengaja terjadi scene romantic antara dua insan tadi dengan Shigure memegang pipi MC kita.

Falah:"Shi-Shigure k-kau benar benar mencintaiku ?"

Shigure:"A-aku mencintaimu sejak kau menerimaku di pangkalan ini.A-aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Entah tiba tiba suasananya menjadi suram.Shigure langsung menunduk.

Shigure:"A-aku benar-benar mencintaimu...aku ingin hidup bersamamu.aku ingin kau tak mendekati gadis-gadis yang lain.Aku...ingin kau*sensor*bersamaku"

Shigure langsung menampakkan horny and rape face.seketika nyali Falah langsung menciut.

Falah:"Wow wow...tunggu sebentar.*melemparkan diri ke arah jendela*"

Setelah itu Jatuh dari kamarnya Shigure.doi buru-buru ke dalam kamarnya untuk meratapi apa yang baru saja ia alami.Siang sebelum jam 11,Falah mensucikan diri dan akan berangkat ke masjid terdekat.Masalahnya banyak kanmusu lagi diluar dan itu bisa menyusahkan dia untuk keluar dari pangkalan.

Falah:"Gimana ya,gue bisa keluar tanpa ketahuan oleh para maniak itu ya ? *dapat ide*Ah... gue tau harus apa"

Saat keluar Falah menggunakan penyamaran.ya pake baju IJA,topi baret,dan juga kumis tebal palsu dan kacamata.Sayang seribu sayang,ternyata samaran itu terlalu baik karena Maruyu.

Maruyu:"Wah!!Ada paman mesum yang kemarin!!"

Falah:"*panik*Bukan!! gua ini atasan lu,njir."

Maruyu:"Mogu-mogu~,Teitoku kenapa kau memakai samaran jelek itu."

Falah:"Jelek,Wah lu nggak menghargai usaha gua,nih."

Maruyu:"*pegang pergelangan tangan Falah*Teitoku,jangan pergi dulu."

Falah:"(Yah,jadi batal deh)ada apa,Maruyu ?"

Maruyu:"Semuanya!!! Ayo Kesini!!!"

Satu pangkalan langsung keluar dan membawa coklat Valentine mereka.

Semua:"Happy Valentine,Teitoku!!"

Falah:"(Buset banyak amat cokelatnya.)"

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Setelah pulang dari masjid.Falah sempat ngopi sebentar di kafe...saat itu ia ketemu ama Suzuya.

Suzuya:"Eh...Teitoku,lu ada disini.Sejak kapan ?"

Falah:"Baru aja.Ngomong-ngomong lu duduk dulu.darimana aje dari tadi pagi."

Suzuya:"Biasa,lah kata Kumano lu dikasih banyak cokelat.cepet amat abisnya."

Falah:"Hehehe...ada deh,jadi gini..."

**Flashback starts**

Falah yang repot bawa cokelat bingkisan yang banyak itu sampai di depan masjid.kebetulan ada temannya yang lagi ngurus konsumsi setiap jum'at.

?:"Cie...kayaknya ada yang banyak naksir,nih."

Falah:"Diem lu,Mehmet. Gua lagi repot,nih."

Mehmet:"Lagian,cokelat segambreng lu bawa kemari.emang buat apa ?"

Falah:"Nih*naruh di atas meja*Lu kasih ke orang ntar pas Abis Soljum.gua gak bisa ngabisin semua."

Mehmet:"Gile aja lu! ntar gua di marahin ama pak Haji lah."

Falah:"Ya makanya lu ganti bingkisannya ama ucapannya dibuang ya."

**Flashback ends**

Suzuya:"Kalo ketahuan ama kanmusu yang lain begimana ?"

Falah:"mereka kan masih ngasih hadiah satu ama lain dan itupun biasanya lama.jadi nggak bakal ketahuan."

Suzuya:"Oh...gue hampir lupa...*memberi bingkisan*Ini buat lu...anggap aja ini sebagai tanda pertemanan dan minta maaf kalo ada salah."

Falah:"Tumben amat lu ngasih gua.makasih ya."

Suzuya:"Gua berharap sih.lu ngasih 'hadiah' balasan.terserah kapan yang penting gua tungg-"

Tiba-tiba hp Falah berdering.ia segera mengangkat telpon dari seseorang.

Falah:"Halo,Assalamu'alaikum."

Mehmet:"*panik*Walaikumsalam,Fal situasi gawat,nih!!!"

Falah:"Ada apa kenapa lu panik begitu ?"

Mehmet:"Pak Haji masuk RS.mulutnya ampe berbusa gitu.lu kasih apaan tuh di dalam cokelat ?!"

...

Falah:"HAH,HAJI SANUSI MASUK RS?!!! Iya-iya gua bakal kesana!*tutup telpon*

Suzuya:"Kenapa lu tiba-tiba panik gitu ?"

Falah:"Pasti gara-gara Hiei,nih.gua ke rumah sakit dulu.ada orang yang keracunan cokelatnya Hiei.*pergi secepat kilat*"

Suzuya:"Aneh-aneh aja.asal kasih kagak pake periksa."

Setelah sampe rumah sakit.Falah langsung ke dalam kamarnya Haji Sanusi.untung aja dia siuman dan kagak ada korban lagi.Tapi...tagihan perawatan yang mahal harus dibayar ama Falah.Alhasil uang di dompetnya seketika raib semua.

Falah:"*hiks*Uang jajanku..."

Mehmet:"Yang sabar ya Fal."

Falah:"*hiks*Iya..."


	7. Chapter6

**WARNING!!!**  


**Fanfic ini mengandung typo,gaje,dan mungkin cringe.**

**Don't like,don't read**

**Kancolle belongs to Kadokawa**

**OC beling to the owner**

**Catatan Si Laksamana**

Chapter 6:"The barbaric and relaxing boy (Lelaki barbar dan santuy)"

Di kamar kelas Kongou,seperti biasa Kongou mengadakan arisan SATUINLAH (SAling TUkar INfo Laksamana Hari ini) bersama para Kanmusu.Konon katanya segala aib laksamana mulai dari Aib seorang TTK yang sering ngintip loli lah mandi sampai TTK yang

Kongou:"Nah,itu juga kita kan tau kalo Teitoku pasti suka sama kita tapi kayanya nggak berani *sambil minum teh*sluurp*SH#T enak banget kamu nyeduh tehnya,Haruna."

Haruna:"Makasih nee-san"

Zuikaku:"Iya,tiap hari aja dia kabur kalau ada yang suka."

Akagi:"mungkin aja dia udah ada yang punya gitu."

BHUUK*

Kongou:"*mukul meja*NGGAK MUNGKIN KALO TEITOKU UDAH ADA YANG PUNYA!!!"

Yamato:"Udah sabar,Kongou palingan cuma gosip doang."

Kongou:"Kita harus nyusun startegi supaya teitoku suka sama kita, ada usul gak?"

Akagi:"Kita kasih makanan gimana ?"

Zuikaku:"Yang lain napa.Pikiranmu makan teruoos"

Kongou:"Kalo dikasih teh gimana ?"

Yamato:"Nggak bisa lagipula dia nggak maniak teh ,soalnya kan tiap hari minum kopi *sambil minum teh*"

Tiba-tiba ada suara berisik dari luar kamar.Gak sengaja Yamato jatuhin cangkir yang merupakan cangkir kesayangan Kongou

PREENG*

Kongou:"Cangkirku.*sambil meratap cangkir yang udah pecah*

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka.ada cewek yang berambut hitam braid poni pake seragam putih AL dan rok abu-abu.

?:"Maaf, tadi ada koper jatuh,mbak.Aku minta maaf."

Kongou:"Its okay no problem.Eh... kamu orang baru ya disini ?"

?:"Iya,Namaku KRI Irian,panggil aja Irian.Mohon bantuannya!"

Zuikaku:"Kalo gak salah,kamu pernah jadi kanmusunya laksamana sini ?"

Irian:"Iya,mbak"

Yamato:"Dari tadi ngomong mbak terus.Emang artinya apa ya?"

Irian:"Kalo gak salah artinya senpai."

Akagi:"Oh...aku kira itu nama makanan."

Haruna:"Oh,Iya tadi aku denger ada suara ribut. Emang ada apa ?"

Irian:"Itu tadi biasa.Hang Toeah sama Siliwangi nyari Oni-chan"

Semua:"HAH...ONI-CHAN!!!"

Sementara kapal jepang lagi ampir jantungan pas tau si Falah seorang lolicon,nah Falah lagi cari sarapan diluar.Kasihan gak dapet jatah.

Falah:"Hari ini makan apa ya ?Laper gua. T_T"

?:"OIII!!! TEITOKU!!!!! *nodong pake pedang*"

Falah:"EH...Tol#l!!! *latah sambil angkat tangan* LAH!!! LU TENRYUU AMPIR COPOT JANTUNG GUA!!!"

Tenryuu:"Fufufu... lu ketakutan ya ? Tumben keluar juga lu.biasakan dikasih makanan makan didalam. pasti dibengkalaiin sama Mamiya-San ya .Hahaha."

Falah:"(Janc*k ni cewek kagak ade sopannya)Iya lu juga sama."

Tatsuta:"Tenryuu-chan, udah jangan gitu sama teitoku."

Falah:"Udah biarin.Gua juga udah kelaparan.Nih dua pada mau ikut kagak gua yang traktir."

Tenryuu:"Tumben nraktir juga."

Falah:"Udeh gak usah banyak omong lu,mau nggak?"

Nah pas nyari ampe 10 menit,nongol tukang ketoprak (lah emang ada) malah yang dagang ngegas lagi

Tukang:"Ketoprak...ketoprak..Ketoprak,nj*nk!!"

Falah:"(Wah ada kesempatan nih)Bang Ketroprak."

Tukang:"Berapa,nj*nk!!"

Falah:"Gak usah pake ngegas,bangs*t!!"

Tukang:"Nggak usah pake urat juga bang.kan ini cuma gimmick"

Falah:"Serah lu Bang,pesen ketoprak 3,2 di kasih level jeletot nonjok neraka jahanam."

Tukang:"Sip,dah"

Abis dibikin udah dkasih,dua-dua pada bingung dikasih makanan apaan atau mungkin masih mikir ama obrolan sesama makhluk 62

Tenryuu:"Eh..lu kasih makan apaan nih ?"

Falah:"Makan aja lah nggak usah banyak omong."

Akhirnya coba makan si Tenryuu dan Tatsuta makan lahap.

Tenryuu:"Itadakimasu *munch* HAH *kepedasan*AIR!!!"

Falah:"(Makan tuh enak kan)"

Ya setelah abis nahan kepedasan.Noh berdua tanya ama yang dagang tuh

Tenryuu:"Bang,ini kok pedes ya dua-duanya."

Tukang:"Tuh tadi si cowo nya yang minta."

Tatsuta:"(Wah bener-bener tuh bocah.minta dipukul)Oh,Iya makasih bang."

Setelah dikasih tau mereka berdua giring si Falah ke deket gang,nggak pake lama mereka berdua keluar tuh.Si Falah cuma terkapar sambil berdarah-darah.

Falah:"*Uhuk*Gusti,opo salahku sampai *uhuk* kaya gini."

Nah tuh udah kapok juga tuh,tapi jadi penasaran diapain tuh ama mereka.ok lanjut

Kembali ke Kamar kelas Kongou untuk info selanjutnya.

Zuikaku:"Jadi kamu juga pernah kaya rasa suka ama dia tapi sama gitu."

Irian:"Ya bisa dibilang gitu.*Sambil seruput teh*"

Kongou:"What you too ? Kalo gitu pasti ada yang disembunyiin."

Haruna:"Kalo gitu nee-san aku tau apa yang disembunyiin ama dia."

Kongou:"Emang Apa ?"

Haruna:"Dia pasti homo."

Setelah Haruna kasih pernyataan ngawur,nah Falah berantakan gak karuan ada eskrim plus cone eskrim di kepalanya datang dengan santuynya tanpa membersihkan dulu bajunya.

Falah:"Heh Irian,Kalo mau datang dikabarin kek."

Zuikaku:"HAH...Kok jadi gini ?"

Falah:"Nih,ku jelasin Tadi..."

Beberapa saat yang lalu.setelah sembuh Abis dipukul ama duo cruiser sadis.dengan santuy nya ia berjalan ke ruangannya

Falah:"Nah,hari gua mau nonton film di laptop. "

Noh pas buka pintu tau-tau.Desdiv6 lagi nonton film pake laptopnya Falah.

Akatsuki:"Oh.. jadi ini filmnya Laksamana ya."

Falah:"*kaget*Eh lah kok bisa tau!*langsung tutup pintu*"

Inazuma:"Kasihan ya. ada yang mati tragis.Nanodesu."

Hibiki:"Nih,kalo nggak salah orang yang di posternya ?"

Falah:"(Wah nih anak empat betul harus discrap lah:( .)"

?:"Eh,filmnya udah selesai ya ?"

Falah:"Itu suara siapa ya ?"

Ikazuchi:"Lebe-chan itu udah selesai,Max-chan dimana ?"

Lebe:"Max lagi beli eskrim,Lah itu apa ? *sambil nunjuk folder* coba Akatsuki-chan,kamu klik."

Saat mau diklik si Falah udah keringat jagung.

Falah:"*Takut setengah mati*Itu kan list yg gua buat,jangan sampai mereka tau."

Hibiki:"Hah,ini apa ya ? Daftar kapal perusak yang perlu discrap!!"

Falah:"(Aduh wassalam gua! T_T)"

Hibiki:"Ini ada namaku! Hibiki/Verniy:discrap karena selalu agresif dan sedikit ke"gulag"kan!!*Udah gepalin tangan*"

Falah:"(Siap-siap nanti gua dikirim ke Gulag)"

Akatsuki:"Heh.. ini apa ? Akatsuki:discrap karena jahil kelewatan sama sok cewek elegan!(Kayaknya aku harus cari tuh si Teitoku baka)"

Falah:"Lah yang itu sok elegan bukan gua yang nulis! Lu yang nulis ya ?"

Author:"Sori,tapi lu harus kena hukum karena kejadian tadi pagi.jadi gua tulis lah."

Falah:"NDAASMU JANC#K!!"

Akatsuki:"Eh kayak ada suara Teitoku?"

Falah:"Bangk,dia tau,gua harus kabur!"

Baru mau jalan nabrak si Max yang abis beli eskrim terus kepeleset tuh dua.

BRUUK*

Max:"Aduh,maaf nggak sengaja!"

Falah:"Udeh aku mau kabur dulu."

Akatsuki keluar dari kamar langsung teriak bagaikan suporter Bonek ngeliat tim mereka kalah.

Akatsuki:"TEITOKU BAKA!!!!*sambil lempar barang*"

Falah:"Max-chan,gua duluan,AMPUNN!!!*sambil menghindar barang yang berterbangan*"

Lanjut ke sekarang

Kongou:"Oo...Jadi gitu,desu.*sambil nganguk kepala*"

Falah:"(Eh,kalo gak salah si Haruna bilang gua homo)Oh iya soal ada yang bicarain sebenarnya gua normal,lah"

Zuikaku:"Nah,terus sebenarnya kau sama siapa ?"

Falah:"*menarik nafas*Kaga-"

Zuikaku:"HAH,SI SOMBONG DIVISI 1,NGAPAIN SAMA DIA?!!!"

Falah:"Enak aje gua belum selesai.Eh,main potong aje.gw mau bilang kagak ada.Udah ah, pusing gua berdebat sama si dada landasan dari divisi 5."

Zuikaku:"HAH...LU BILANG APAA!!*sambil mecahin cangkir di tangannya*"

Falah:"(HADUH..Kenapa gua terus T_T)Gak kok!,Eh iya gua nyari si Mada dulu ya!"

Falah langsung keluar dari kamar itu.Sementara Akagi sama Yamato nahan Zuikaku biar nggak kena sial terus si Falahnya.

Falah:"Hadeh..Nasib-nasib.Gua terus kena getah,apa iya gua cuti."

Iya karena si Falah kena nasib sial (Lu yang sabar) ya nah ini baru permulaan.


End file.
